Problem?
by E.V.I.T
Summary: So, old Voldy was SUPPOSED to be the only heir of Slytherin left, Right? That would be wrong. Meet Morgan Naja, the illegitimate grandchild of a certain Morphin Gaunt. And she's not the only one. How does that involve the Evans family?
1. Prologue

___**I own absolutely nothing. Except maybe this awesome penguin!(crushes penguin in bear hug)**_

* * *

___**Prologue**_

_I've been alone most of my life. It's a byproduct of being an orphan. Not alone as in there's no one around me, but alone as in I lack true connections to the majority of the people around me. Being an orphan seems to put up a kind of mental barrier around you that makes it pretty hard to make friends. This isolation from other people was pretty bad early on in my life. It was even worse considering the stupid things some kids, myself included, say. Some of the stupid things I myself said included admitting I could talk to snakes and make things move without touching them. Big mistake. That labeled me a freak for most of elementary school. This led to some of the stupid things other kids said in middle school, like I was part of a cult or I was crazy. Fun stuff._

_So, for thirteen years, I was pretty much alone with my crazy snake talk and sacrilegious magic tricks. Thank God for high school, or else I really would have gone crazy from talking only to snakes. I was thankfully smart enough to get a scholarship to a big private school and therefore I went to high school away from my previous classmates._

_High school was where I made me few human friends, who were human. A few kids like me who had issues with society, though I wasn't about to tell them the main cause of my issues. My friends are pretty awesome. They made freshman year bearable and even awesome. Not to mention they thought my pet snake was pretty cool._

_My lovely pet snake, Pietro. He was awesome and wasn't freaked out by our daily conversations, just a little weirded out. Pietro was a black mamba who had escaped from some exotic breeder or something like that-I wasn't exactly sure. He just showed up one day, before I started middle school, I think. He was kind of my first act of true rebellion against everyone. I had only told my friends about him. No one else knew, not the social workers or the people in the orphanage._

_Well, now you know my basic story, at least up till this summer. Why I'm telling you, I have no real idea. I don't even know if you're real or just the shadow of some forgotten dream I had once. Whatever, I see you there and I'm talking to you there. And if you are real, then you should stick around. I'm getting some feeling that big things are about to happen._

**So yeah. There's my prologue. Totally lame I know, but don't tear me to bits yet. I decided to make another attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction that, hopefully, not prove futile.**

* * *


	2. Identity Crisis

**I own nothing so don't sue. This is my first chapter so puhlease tell me exactly what you think; I want to head off any writing problems early. BTY the girl's name is Morgan Naja.**

**Chapter 1**

I breathed very slowly, careful not to make much sound. I didn't know much about animals, but I assumed freaking out I front of an already irritated black dog would not be good. Especially if said dog was about twice my weight.

I began to back away slowly. Clearly a walk through the park had been a bad idea. What had provoked me to come here again? Oh, right. I had come to look for Pietro. Stupid snake. Making me care, enough to come looking for him in Central Park at night. Honestly. Because of him, I was now lost in Central Park and facing an aggressive-looking dog. Great, just great. Death by mauling. Should be fun! Not.

I had managed to get 3 feet away when the dog started following. Many colorful phrases started racing through my head. _Okay, was he stalking or just following? _A frantic voice in my head asked. No idea. Surveyed my options. Stay still and hope he goes away? Or run like hell and hope I get away? I didn't like my odds. Although skinny, this dog looked like he could do a lot of damage.

"I think you're starting to scare her."

The dog paused and turned around to face a man I had not seen standing there. The dog gave a sharp bark before skipping, yes, _skipping_, over to the man. I on the other hand stood there, staring at the man for what must have been a good, long minute, before coming up with a snide remark.

"Well, no shit I'm scared. Wouldn't you be just the tiniest bit bothered that some psycho dog was stalking you?"

The man, who looked pretty damn old, smiled complacently and said, "Only if the dog had a history of biting the hand that fed it."

I rolled my eyes, saying, "Whatever. Just keep your demon dog away from me."

I turned away from him and started to walk away. I was going back to the orphanage. Pietro was smart, he could take care of himself and he didn't really need me. I had been walking for about 5 minutes, when the old man appeared by my side with another man at his side. The demon dog was nowhere in sight. I ignored his appearance and continued walking.

"May I ask for whom were you looking for?" The old man and his friends where following me. Great! Stalkers.

"No one. I just got lost in the park and then I happened to run into you." No straight answers, besides most people would be weirded out if I told them I was looking for a random snake. A cat or dog, understandable. A snake…not so much.

"Well, perhaps I could help you," the old man said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think you'll understand it if I choose not to accept a stranger's help."

"Even if the stranger was like you?"

I stopped walking and turned to face the old man and his companion.

"What the hell do you mean `like me'?"

The old man smiled again. Damn, he was really beginning to get on my nerves. What was his problem? Seriously, why did he keep trying to talk to me?

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Sirius Black," he said, gesturing to the man standing next to him, "and we know what you are because we are like you."

"Oh," I said, seriously getting weirded out myself, "and what am I exactly? I'd really appreciate an answer right about now."

"A witch, Morgan. You are a witch."

Okay, freeze and rewind. When did this turn into a conversation with a psycho? I mean what the hell!

Just because I did freaky things like talk to snakes, but that was no reason to call me a witch! What's next? Was he gonna pull out a wooden stake and scream repent? I stared at the old man, Bubbledork, or whatever, and said, "Okay, and this conversation is over. Bye-bye now! I'll be seeing you never again!"

I turned and began to walk away; I had to get away as fast as possible. I looked back to see the old man and Sirius still standing there. I hesitated for the slightest minute, wondering if they could just maybe be telling the truth. I wanted to believe that there was a perfectly scientifical explanation for my abilities, but what if there wasn't? I took a step back and thought about it. Damn it! What should I do?

I looked at Dumbledore and Sirius, for they had started walking towards me again. At this point I was majorly confused. I wanted to believe they had the truth, but I wasn't sure if believing them would be the right thing to do.

Dumbledore came up to me and said, "You doubt you're own decision that we lie." It wasn't a question.

"Would you like for me to prove we are telling the truth?"

I looked at him, curious and unsure. "Yes, but if you're wrong I'll slam you so hard you won't know what hit you," I said, not wanting to be made a fool out of.

"Well, aren't you violent?" the man, Sirius, said sarcastically. I merely glared at him for the fraction of a second before turning to face Dumbledore.

Dumbledore just smiled complacently again, and pulled out what looked like a wand (WTF?). He pointed it at a nearby tree, waved once, and, spastically, the tree was set on fire.

I jumped, completely startled, but also completely sure that they were telling the truth. I looked at them saying, "Okay, I believe you. Now what do you want from me? And why did it take so friggin' long to find me and tell all this?"

"We can provide answers to your questions, but you have to trust us a little further. You must believe us when we say that there is a man who would probably give you the choice of joining him or dying. We came to prevent that, to offer you protection. However, the only way we can do that is if you come with us to London. We understand that you would be reluctant to do so, but also understand that you will be in great danger if you stay here."

He spoke with such a serious tone that I immediately knew he was telling the truth. But I hesitated once again, this time really confused. I mean come on, one minute you think you're being followed by a psycho, the next you out he's really there to save your life by taking you to England. Very confusing.

I wondered if I should take up the offer. I mean I had no real reason to stay here, lacking in a real family as I was. And Pietro was a snake- he could do whatever he wanted. And if, as the old guy said, I was in `mortal danger', I would probably be safer with these guys, even if they were a little freaky. Besides, I didn't have to trust them all the way, just enough to stay alive.

"All right. I'll go with you," I said, making my mind up.

Dumbledore smile, saying, "Excellent. Now come. We have things to take care of with your orphanage." He extended his hand towards me. Not the slightest bit unsure, I took his hand. Smile widening even more, he spun on the spot. The next thing I knew (after some mild discomfort), we were outside my orphanage.

Dumbledore turned to me and said, "Go collect your things, while I arrange some things with the director."

I nodded and walked inside, up to my single room. I paused at the door, taking everything in. this would probably be the last time I came into this room. I wasn't sure what to make of my current situation. Oh well, can't go back now. I started packing the few things that I had into my backpack. I also took the money that I had saved from my job and put it into my pocket.

I finished a few minutes later and decided to head downstairs, to see if Sister Gerray was now aware of the situation. When I arrived on the first floor, I saw Sister Gerray standing there with Dumbledore and Sirius. Her eyes seemed out of focus and what she said truly surprised me. She said, "This is your new family. Mr. Sirius Black has decided to adopt you. Good luck and goodbye."

She walked away, extremely placid and absent-minded. It was unusual and confused me. Not to mention I hadn't thought she would let me go so easy. And I certainly hadn't thought that these men would adopt me. But then again, how else were they supposed to take me to England legally? It only made sense to adopt me. I mentally kicked myself for not noticing that.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked as we walked down the hallway and out the door.

I glanced at him and Dumbledore in turn before saying, "as ready as I'll probably ever be. Now, how do you plan on getting me to London? On broomstick?"

I said it only jokingly, but Dumbledore answered, "No. it is not particularly comfortable to ride a broom across the Atlantic Ocean, so we're going to be riding thestrals."

"What the hell is a thestral?"

Sirius answered, "Only the creepiest thing on 4 legs. It's like a horse with wings. And you can only see it if you've seen death."

I remained silent at this. The thought of creatures like that was slightly depressing, but I also felt pity for them. How horrible it must be if you could only be seen by people who had seen someone die. Though, I wouldn't have trouble seeing them. I recalled watching my first person die.

I had been walking through the streets and he had been just some random stranger. I had watched him cross the street. He had been running and was very obviously in a big hurry. And then I watched the car come. I don't know what happened to the driver, but I watched the other man go flying. He landed heavily and then people started running to him. For some reason, I knew he was already dead and I felt lost for a second. I was only ten then. Soon after that I found Pietro.

"Morgan? Morgan!"

I looked up from the ground, saying, "What?"

"Dumbledore was just asking you if you've ever noticed anything strange happen?" Sirius looked at me.

I thought for a minute. "Well, sometimes when I'm upset bad things happen to the people who got me angry. And once when I was looking for a part-time job the lady said I was too young and refused to hire me. I got really mad and then she just randomly changed her mind."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes that would be your powers manifesting themselves, in accordance to your emotions. Is there anything else?"

I was about to answer, when I heard a familiar hissing. I turned to see Pietro coming towards me.

"Pietro," I said enthusiastically, "I was looking everywhere for you! Where the hell were you?"

Pietro looked up at me and said, "I just went through the park. Nice to know you care. By the way did you know that there are two men looking at you strangely?"

I turned around to look at Dumbledore and Sirius. Sirius had a horrified look and Dumbledore looked surprised. Sirius stuttered before choking out, "You're a Parseltongue?"

"Excuse me?" What the hell was that?

* * *

Okay, so after half an hour of walking and some yelling (on Sirius' part) and 2 hours of riding an awesome thestral (I had to admit they were creepily awesome) and talking to Dumbledore (Sirius was quietly fuming at this point), I had the general idea of my situation. Some creepy bald guy called Voldemort was my distant, last-living relative and he was a total psycho bent on world domination (like that's original). He also could pose me a large threat if he learned of my existence (something about _me_ being a threat) and the only sure way I could be safe was if I went to a school called Hogwarts (which, incidentally, was in England, where Voldy was currently residing). Needless to say (but I'll say it anyways), I didn't like this line of reasoning, considering it meant I would have to ditch my friends for a while and completely forget about my scholarship. Thankfully, Dumbledore said that if I thought I could handle it, I could home school myself. Since it turns out I wouldn't really have anything to do on the weekends (no electricity on campus) I thought, why not?

However, I wouldn't have to separate myself completely from technology yet. There was still a month and a half before school started would start so I would be staying at Sirius' house and their headquarters for the resistance, or whatever. In that time, I would have to give myself a crash course in all that I had missed of magical schooling for the last five years. In order to do this, Dumbledore would first be taking me to get some basic witch gear. We were going to a place called Diagon Alley. It was somewhere in London, but before going we would be dropping Sirius off at his house (something about being a public enemy) and dump my stuff there (excluding Pietro because he would be coming with us).

When we arrived at Grimmauld Place, it was 7:00 in the morning (apparently, a thestral can fly faster than an airplane). As we walked in, I opened my mouth (to make a sarcastic comment on the décor), but a hand (Sirius' I think) covered my mouth and Dumbledore gestured me to the end of the hall and to a downstairs room, a kitchen.

Standing over a cauldron (how medieval can you get?), was a plump British red-headed woman. She looked up as we approached. After a moment's hesitation, she rushed over to me and said, "You must be Morgan. I'm Mrs. Weasley and I guess you'll be going to buy some school supplies so I'll take your bag, okay?"

It was a bit unusual because even when I was jumping around the foster homes no one had ever really shown this kind of already maternal affection towards me. She grabbed my bags and quickly deposited them on the table.

A few minutes of introductions and explication of who else was staying in this house passed. We (Dumbledore and I) had just begun to leave when Mrs. Weasley let out a small scream. I turned around quickly only to see her pointing horrified at me, or rather at Pietro, who was currently hanging around my neck, so I suppose it looked rather scary.

Pietro looked up, brought out of his sleep by the scream. He looked at me and said, "Why is there a redhead screaming and pointing at me?"

"Because you are a snake who appears to be strangling me, "I replied back. Honestly, he could be a little thickheaded sometimes. I turned back to face Mrs. Weasley, who was wearing an expression reminiscent of Sirius' when he had first seen Pietro. I looked at her for a moment before recalling how I had been told most wizards reacted to Parseltongues. Crap, I thought. Of all the luck I could have, this woman turns out to be one of the ones who discriminates against what is believed to be Dark magic. Damn it to hell.

"Molly," Dumbledore was trying to bring Mrs. Weasley out of her sudden rant about Dark magic and Voldemort. "Remember that I told you that Morgan is here to seek sanctuary from Voldemort. You promised me you would treat her graciously no matter what you learned of her. She is a Parseltongue and it makes no difference. Now, I really have to take her to Diagon Alley."

Without waiting for Mrs. Weasley to come out of her raging mood, Dumbledore turned and headed out the door, pulling me along. Me, who was very confused and suddenly very aware of just how different my life as a British witch would be compared to my life as a Muggle New Yorker.

* * *

**Right, so that is it for now. I will try to get the second chapter up as soon as possible. (hey I just got the meaning of ASAP!)**


	3. What am I? A pariah?

**Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

From what I gathered of my short time in Diagon Alley, I am not the only one who thinks Dumbledore is a bit loose in the head. Okay, scratch that-compared to what the rest of society sees him as (a raving lunatic if you must know), my idea of his mental state is sane. I also gathered that they didn't believe in Voldy as much as they believed that this guy called Harry Potter was a head case. Hmm…his name had the potential for an embarrassing nickname…How about Kakeru-kun! (Means the pot that flies)

Anyways, back to the friggin' point; Dumbledore explained to me that people were so traumatized by Voldy's first rising that they wanted to deny his second. Understandable, but stupid. In the process of not believing, they decided to discredit Dumbles and the Pot. And as I seemed to be with Dumbles of my own free will, I was seen as sort of crazy (by association).

Also, I am beginning to think that all old wizards are crazy or insane (not sure which is worse), cause there is no other way too describe Mr. Ollivander. I have never been more terrified and intrigued by a creepy old wandmaker. But then again, I haven't really ever met any wandmakers… Anyways, I am happy to say I walked out with a very shiny piece of blackthorn with phoenix feather core. It was 13 inches long and could make a very formidable weapon (e.g. jamming it up someone's nose).

So after I procured my stick of death and attempted a Reparo spell on a flower vase (one which I knocked over), I began to wonder why exactly I hadn't been taught any magic before this. It seemed strange because Dumbledore had told me that witches and wizards typically begin to learn magic at the age of 11. I voiced my speculatory thoughts to Dumbledore. He then proceeded to divulge the fact that the American magical government was quite aware that I was obscurely related to old Voldy (apparently they do background checks on people even in the magical world; how paranoid can Uncle Sam get?). They had hoped that by barring me from the magical world they could prevent another Dark Lord (lady?) from arising.

However, as paranoid as they were, _they_ did believe Dumbledore when he said Voldy was back. So they decided that it probably would be best for me to have proper training before Voldy came a'knockin'. And here I am. Walking towards a door behind which several magical people are gathered, with a man whom most of his society believes crazy.

I entered the kitchen to be met with the sight of several redheads, some brunettes, and one mangy dog (I already figured out Sirius was the psycho dog). All of them turned to stare at Pietro and I. they were wearing what looked like unfriendly frowns. Great, Mrs. Weasley must've told them about Pietro and my Parseltongue. I quickly glanced behind me towards Dumbledore, but my supposed backup and support was already walking back to the front door. Hell, must I deal with everything alone?

Standing there, getting stared at isn't the best way to begin a conversation, so I said the first thing that came to mind, "Take a picture, it really does last longer."

Okay, not the smartest thing I've ever said, but currently I was close to brain dead and that big change in my surroundings in the past 12 hours was still being processed in my head. Needless to say it left very little room available for formulating conversation and my lack of originality was a perfect example. I wondered if there was a spell to make you get over shocks better.

Well, there was no time to think it through because Sirius finally said, "Is that your default setting? Just lash out at everyone? You'll definitely be fitting in with the Slytherins."

I wasn't entirely sure what slither was, but it didn't stop me from responding, "Yes, actually it is. I do it to deal with people like you, who try to feel superior by taking advantage of the fact that I know nothing of your world. It's rather pathetic of you to do it because it only tells me how inferior you feel to me. I would pity you but you annoy me."

Yay! My ability to insult people without even thinking about it had come back; must mean the shock was wearing off. But that still left the fact that I had just insulted the guy who owned the house I was currently living in (how do escaped convicts even own houses; what a messed up world). And said person was looking at me shocked. Apparently, he didn't expect me to respond as I did. Oops. What should I do now? Keep talking as if nothing happened or grab something to eat out of the pantry?

The latter sounded better to me so I walked across the kitchen floor to a cupboard to get something to munch on.

I turned back around to face Sirius after pulling a muffin out of the pantry (no protein bars available). He looked at with an expression I couldn't really read before saying, "It is only because of Dumbledore that I don't kick you out right now for saying that. Now go to your room!"

I raised an eyebrow. No one had ever told me to go to my room, but then again no one had ever cared enough or gotten angry enough to do so. I didn't know if I should feel touched or displeased. I answered, "I would, but that would be difficult considering I don't know where my room is."

"Up the stairs. In the room that says 'Regulus'" he said, very obviously wanting to get rid of me. I shrugged and left the kitchen to look for my room.

As I walked up the stairs, Pietro said, "That did not go very well did it? I'm all for insulting idiots like that, but you are going to be living with them for some time and you slightly overdid it."

I didn't look at him as I responded, "ugh…you're probably right."

* * *

You know, as soon as I turn 18 or 17 or whatever the legal age for a witch is, I'm becoming a hermit because it would be so much better for everyone. I mean, look at how many people have already done an about face as soon as they got to know me. It's rather depressing. For starters, there's Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. And that's just after they found out about Pietro. Wait till they meet the rest of my family, aka Voldy. They'll probably lynch me.

But, of course they're not going to find out, because Dumbles has very strongly suggested I keep that a secret. I plan to. I have no desire to be despised by any more people. Being ignored is fine by me, but when people dislike you, there's always a very big chance that they'll do something about it. And I do not want that cuz, frankly, life is hard enough trying to watch where you step without also having to look over your shoulder. Even if you have a snake to watch your back and a kickass piece of wood.

And Pietro was right when he said I overdid insulting Sirius. I mean, I was going to be living with them, so I really should try being nicer to them. Only problem was, would any of them accept my apology? I doubted it. And it would seem really bipolar of me to just suddenly change my mind about being mean. Which it was.

I paused in my pacing, deciding to apologize at dinner if I had by then decided how to word my apology.

* * *

How do you apologize to someone you just so thoroughly insulted? I spent an hour and a half trying to think that through. Eventually I came up with something a bit like this, "I'm sorry for being mean, rude and in general, a real biatch." It sounded simple and sincere when I had practiced it to Pietro.

Actually saying it in person was a whole other issue. Never before had I done something more difficult in my life. For a few minutes I had struggled with myself to force out the words, let them ring with my sincere apology. They accepted it, a little bemused I think, and one of them even said it was understandable, given the fact that I was probably still getting used to everything. I thought at first that they forgave me way too easily, but I pushed my paranoia away.

They still didn't get all buddy buddy with me but it was better than getting death glared while trying to eat. Later, in my room I asked Pietro his opinion on why I had a hard time apologizing.

Pietro remained silent before answering, "Well, probably because that was the first time you ever apologized to anyone."

I stared at him for a few seconds, wondering if he was joking, before realizing that he wasn't and that it was true. I had never really apologized to anyone. I hadn't ever needed to or felt guilty enough to apologize. Huh, less than 24 hours and I had learned yet another thing about myself. That I need to feel some heavy duty remorse before apologizing.

* * *

Over the next week I spent my time avoiding everyone (especially Hermione, who was overjoyed to discover that I was new to 'our world' and was determined to teach me everything; I had yet to discover how to scare her off, without totally convincing her I was capable of murder.). They avoided me too for the most part (with the exception of Hermione). The only time I really saw anyone was at mealtimes. My excuse was I had to study magic, which I was getting pretty good at, and I preferred working alone. Hermine protested at first, wondering how well I could be practising magic without a wand. I told her I did use my wand which led to an argument that ended in the discovery that I did not have the Trace on me.

Now while most of my time, at least 8 hours, was devoted to catching up on all that I had missed the past 4 years, I did spend a considerable amount of time on my technology. I did manage to talk to my friends via deviant art once or twice , but they were slightly upset by the fact that I had moved without telling them. We promised to write to each other after I said I would be having trouble communicating via internet and the school I would now be attending had a post office nearby. Aside from that I watched mostly YouTube vids.

I was in the middle of a particularly hilarious on, when Hermione burst in, followed by her boyfriend and his siblings. She started yammering about some demented attack on Kakeru-kun and just generally freaking out. I merely raised an eyebrow and said, "Was there a reason for you telling me or did you just feel random today? I mean shouldn't you be doing something about it? I thought he was your friend or something?"

She stopped freaking out long enough to say, "Well some of the order of the Phoenix are going to bring him here."

* * *

I leaned against the railing and gazed down upon the hallway. Pietro was downstairs by the kitchen door trying to listen in on the meeting for me. He was trying to find out when the potter boy would be getting here. I was quite curious to actually meet Kakeru-kun, his past was indirectly tied to mine and I wanted to know what he was like. After all, my relative did try to kill him and I wanted to know why.

Pietro looked up at me and let out a low hiss that, even though I was on the floor above him, only I could hear. "They have stopped talking about him but he should be here soon. Do you want me to continue listening in?"

I nodded. I was glad that the others had not figured out that the spells that stop other people from eavesdropping did not work on snakes. It helped me find out a lot of stuff they'd rather I didn't know, like standing guard over the prophecy and a whole bunch of other stuff.

Pietro slithered into a corner where his black scales made him invisible. At that moment the front door opened and a group of people entered. So, Mr. Potter had arrived. Damn, did he look good. In an emaciated sort of way. Pale, tall, with jet black hair that was so messy it looked good. Definitely my kind of guy. He could only rise in my view with an awesome kickass attitude or righteous angst. I watched Mrs. Weasley come out of the kitchen, strangle him a little, and then send him upstairs. I waited for the others to go back into the kitchen and him to be about five feet away before saying, "hey."

He looked at me a little confused, I think, and said, "Hi…Who exactly are you?"

I flashed him a smile saying, "Morgan Naja and your Harry aren't you?"

He looked a little annoyed, but said, "Yeah I am. Do you know where my room is?"

I shook my head and said, "You can ask the redhead in that room." He walked towards the door I gestured at, where no doubt Hermione and Red were waiting for him. Sure enough, as soon as he closed the door I heard what sounded like someone getting tackled.

I wanted to know what they were saying so I called up Pietro in a low voice. I planned to use him as my spy again only this time I would be employing a magical technique I had recently read about, Legilimancy. I knew the general concept and thought I could take it a step further, hoping to actually step into Pietro's snake conscience. I began to imagine all my consciousness drift away from my body, letting my mind clear. I felt myself stretch out and brush against Pietro's mind. I slowly entered his mind as gently as possible, with Pietro only once saying, "This feels funny."

After a few minutes, I was both in my body, which was walking into my bedroom, and in Pietro's mind, who had slithered under a crack in Ron's door and into his bedroom. Sitting on my bed, I stared into space and saw what Pietro saw.

Harry was shouting at his friends about not knowing things. I quickly got bored with this and was on the verge of snoozing, when Fred and George popped in. they quickly said something about eavesdropping on the order, but were interrupted by Ginny who told them about the impervious charm. Afterwards they just talked, some of which was dry and some of which was interesting.

And then, inevitably, the topic of me was brought up. It started with Harry asking who I was and why I was there. The others wasted no time telling him about me.

Hermione said, "Well, we're not exactly sure, but I think she's a muggleborn because she came from New York and she mentioned that she's just recently found out about being a witch, which I think is odd because I didn't know there were people who didn't find out at age 11. But she also never talks about her family and she's a, well, a-a Parselmouth."

She didn't have time to divulge more assumed information, because Harry said, "What? How do you know that? Wait never mind. How is that even possible? Voldemort (his friends flinched) told me that we were the last to parselmouths."

Whoa, freeze and rewind! Kakeru was a Parselmouth? My brain short-circuited and before I realized it, I had forced open the door to Ron's room and said, "You can talk to snakes too?"

They all stared at me for a moment before Ginny said, "How did you even know we were talking about you?"

I stared blankly at her for a second, my mind just now catching up to where I was at. Quickly I hissed at Pietro to come out, noticing the surprised look Harry gave me and how everyone else flinched. I turned to them saying, "I had Pietro in here and was kind of using him like a bug or something. But seriously you can talk to snakes too?"

Harry gave me a quick nod, while saying, "Yeah, but most people don't really know that, not until recently anyways. Since most people consider it a dark ability I tried to keep it a secret. But why are you a Parselmouth? All parselmouths are descendants of Slytherin."

I frowned slightly. "Well, I'm not entirely sure since I'm an orphan. I don't even know who my parents where, they left me at the orphanage when I was too young to remember. And the nuns working there aren't exactly big on talking about our past – they think it will lower you into depression or something."

Harry blinked at me several times, before saying, "That must be terrible. I'm and orphan but I know who my parents where. To not know even your parent's names must suck. I bet you were relieved to leave that orphanage behind."

I started at what he said I hadn't known that he was an orphan; just that he survived attempted murder. The concern he showed after I told him I was an orphan was touching. However, the looks the others were giving me were not. I quickly said, "Hey, when did this turn into a pity party? So I don't know who my parents were. That's okay, I don't really need to know; I'm happy being who I am, so quit giving me those looks, before I go psycho and throw someone out the window. And the only real reason I left is cuz I'm not about to unnecessarily risk my friends' lives or mine."

They looked taken aback and Hermione was about to say something when Ron blurted out, "You had friends in New York?"

I stared at him for a moment before smiling and saying, "Sorry if I insulted anyone by having friends. I suppose it would be much more appropriate for me to be a pariah with the way I've been acting. But no. I'm not a hermit, not usually anyways."

There was a bit of an awkward silence in which we stared at each other and then, out of sheer insanity I think, we all started laughing. Not full out laughing, mind you, but that nervous laughter you have when you're trying to smooth things over.

I'm not sure how the conversation would have continued because at that moment Mrs. Weasley came in to tell us dinner was ready. We all walked towards the stairs (in Pietro's case slithered), stopping briefly to glance over the banister at the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Nothing really was said that we could hear and they quickly filed out leaving us to go eat dinner.

* * *

**Well there you have my second chapter: can't believe it took me this long to finish it, but meh. Let me know about any flaws that I have like one of the characters is acting OOC or too bipolar or whatever.**


	4. Socialization twitch

**I own nothing of literary gain.**

**Author's note:** Anybody who stayed with me after almost 2 years, thank you. I have been bad about updating...cough. So I spent the first three days of my Spring Break writing this quickie up for you all. My inspiration is wavering on it and any ideas I can use for later are welcome. Here it is.

* * *

Following that first meeting with Harry, we strangely became friends. Our similar experiences in growing up without parents acted like a spring board for our friendship. He would still talk to his friends and I would still avoid most everyone in the house, but for when he wanted someone different to talk to and I could no longer take isolation with just Pietro and myself, we turned to each other for company. He talked about his awful family (they were muggles) and what his life before Hogwarts was like. He told me the basics of Hogwarts from his point of view, and over time told me of what had happened over the years to him at school. I was impressed and sympathetic towards him, so in return I told him about my life in New York, the one I had had before a dog and old man had walked into it. I didn't at first tell him my exact reasons for having been brought over to England, but given how fast we were becoming friends I knew I would soon feel comfortable doing so.

At first, we focused mostly on our past, but soon the talk turned to his upcoming trial. He might've acted indifferent when with the others, but I could tell it was there. All his anxiety was becoming slowly more noticeable, breaking apart his thin layer of calm. Mrs. Weasley for sure saw it happening. You could see it in the tightening of her lips and the worry in her eyes whenever Harry would end a hug quickly or come talk to me. I tried to ask him what he knew of his world's (had a hard time thinking of it as mine) laws and what exactly had been written in his summons. I tried to make it better, to tell him of the unlikely hood of his expulsion. I knew Hermione had been trying the same and that so far neither of us had been having any success in easing his nerves. All I could do was offer some comfort in company.

Kinda made me feel like crap that I couldn't effing help him some more, but that's just the way it was. So I just had to live with the fact.

* * *

The night before the hearing, he spent in my room. We sat and talked of nothing. Pietro, who had gotten quite accustomed to lounging on Harry's shoulders, would occasionally join the conversation with some comment or other. Harry had recently begun to speak to me in parseltongue and I had found him a week ago talking to Pietro alone. I am not sure why he had but, it felt nice to talk to a human in Parseltongue. I think maybe Harry felt the same. Someone appreciating this innate ability, instead of shying away from it.

"So, you've really never played a video game? At all?" We had started talking about the friends I had had in New York. It had moved onto what I had done in my free time with them, and then just leisure activities.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I mean I know how they work and everything, since Dudley has them on all the time at home. But they never exactly allowed me to play them and they lock them up in Dudley's room whenever they leave me home alone. So I never got the chance to try."

"Huh. I have a Gameboy I used my work money to buy, but it needs new batteries. I'll let you play it when I get some more batteries, m'kay?" Saying 'Okay' in Parseltongue sounded a bit like a choking sound, considering the minds of snakes did not really revolve around contraction grammar.

"I don't think they'll be letting you out anytime soon. Maybe tomorrow when...I go out, I can convince Mr. Weasley to stop by a convenience store. What kind do you need?"

"Double A batteries. And how come you call him Mr. Weasley? I call him that cuz I haven't been here long and I'm not that close to him, but you're his son's best friend? Doesn't that give you the right to call him his first name?"

"Um...I hadn't ever thought of calling him anything else...I've never called any adult by their first name, except Sirius. Did you call your friend's parents by their name?"

"Most of them, yeah. Except my friend Tyson's mother; she demanded I call her 'Mom'. She was really motherly too, a bit like Mrs. Weasley. Just, without the crazy red hair and knitted clothes. I mean her hair was crazy, but like a crazy neon blue with black stripes crazy. And she wore handmade clothes too, just sewn together. But...What were we talking about?"

Harry chuckled. "Somewhere on the topic of what we call friends' parents, I believe."

"Oh, right. Now-" I was cut off by the sudden noise of a door opening. A crazy mass of red preceded the owner's head. Mrs. Weasley rarely ever entered my room fully. She always lingered in the doorway. Only Harry and, occasionally, Ron and Hermione ever came in completely

"Harry dear, time for bed. you'll be wanting to get up early tomorrow." She gave me quick look over, disregarding Pietro resting around Harry's shoulders (I think he sort of grew on her after he started catching pests running about the house). "Morgan, you should go to sleep too."

Harry slid off my bed and, saying a quick good night, and shut the door behind Mrs. Weasley and himself as they left.

* * *

"So, why are you staying here in England for school if you're American?" Harry asked me. We were sitting on my bed looking out my window at the people walking below. It was the night after his hearing and to celebrate all (Meaning only one) the charges being dropped, Mrs. Weasley was making an extra special dinner(which surely meant a twenty course dinner fit to feed at least one giant(I found out they were real)).

I was a bit stunned by the question as up until now we had been sitting in silence and the query came out of nowhere. I gave him a long hard look, before telling him, "I had some troublesome family members whose actions convinced the American government that magical training wasn't in my best interests, or theirs. They've changed their minds recently because one of my relatives is likely to target me and I should probably get a 'proper' education, before sh- uh, anything goes down. However, they did decide that letting you Brits deal with me would be easier. The logic doesn't make much sense, but whatever, you know? It's the government and what can you do that wouldn't take ten years getting to court?"

He cracked a small smile(yeah, he knew, he totally knew how to appreciate good humor(even I know it's bad)), before frowning and saying, "Who's that troublesome relative? I thought you were an orphan?"

I blinked twice, realizing my nonsensicalness. "Sorry, what I mean is this man was or is my only known relative. However, he is a criminal and not fit to be my guardian. From what I hear he was a bad guy before I was even born, so yeah. Besides that, I am not too sure of just how closely we are related. All I know for sure is that we share a common ancestor."

I looked at Harry, only to see him staring at me with a look of dawning comprehension(meaning his mouth was a little open and there was a rapid transition from a cute, simply confused face to a surprised, equally adorable face). I raised an eyebrow. "Um...Are you okay? Something I said?"

"You're a Parselmouth...only Slytherin...that would mean...OMG!(it should be noted, he didn't actually say that; it was more along the line of a swear with the word holy in front of it)" He yelled quite in the same manner as Archimedes when he cried 'Eureka', only in a bad way(and Harry was fully clothed). "You're related to Voldemort!"

This time I was blinking rapidly. "Oh, yeah. Meant to tell you about that..."

He interrupted me before I could finish, "How could you not tell me? I mean come on! I can understand not telling anybody else, but don't you think you could have trusted me with that? You're related to Voldemort and you don't tell me!"

I was leaning far back, as he had gotten up and was now looming over me, taking up quite alot of my vision. This made it a bit difficult to say, "Keep your voice down! I was going to tell you eventually, but I never got around to it. Not to mention, I knew you would react like this when you found out, so can you really blame me? And do you really need any kind of reassurance that I don't like my lovely relative?"

He huffed angrily, but didn't back off, saying, "I guess you had some reason, but I still don't like that you didn't tell me. Although, I would have to be mad to think you would join him."

"Or tripping on some really bad acid," I said looking up at him. He was leaning closer now and I couldn't lean back any further, or I'd be tripping over my bed. Hmm...he smlled like pineneedles.

Of course at the precise moment we were unaware of the rather compromising situation we had put ourselves in(actually this was only outward appearance, inside I personally think we both knew what it looked like), the door swung open, revealing Sirius and the rest of the Golden Trio, Ron blushing red and Hermione trying to stutter out a sentence.

Doing the only thing that would seem appropriate in such a situation, I pushed Harry off saying, "I told you I can't do the Matrix so quit trying to make me do it."

Harry blinked, before catching up, "But you're American! You can only call yourself a true American moviegoer if you can do the Matrix!"

I imitated his British accent saying, "Well, I am now a British citizen, so I don't bloody well know these brutish American traits."

Sirius had finally regained his voice and caught up to the apparent conversation(probably just didn't want any further awkwardness; I mean you'd have to be an idiot to really think we were talking about the Matrix), interrupting by saying, "Actually, you curently have dual citizenship, making you both American and British."

"Whoa! Really? Nobody tells me anything, honestly. I mean, here I am thinking that I have to break that habit of pledging my allegiance everytime I hear a bell ring, and then it turns out it doesn't make a difference! Can I get a character sheet that keeps track of my status updates or something?"

Ron started snickering. "You pledge your allegiance? And what's a character sheet?"

I scowled, "There is nothing wrong with that patriotic sense! Actually, I was never much of one, but I think it's rude to not do that or at least stand when we pledge. But um...a character sheet is something used to keep track of each ah, gamepiece's ability in a game. Kind of like a giving each chess piece a Chocolate Frog Card."

After a while of being around the redhead, I quickly realized there was a quite a bit that many wizards didn't know about the muggle world, regardless of what their teenagers were wearing. It took many attempts before I was able to successfully explain a lot of things. MMORPGs were hell to explain. I'm still not sure that he understood them even now.

"oh," Ron said, a look of befuddlement lingering there. Yup, definitely not sure I still have that explaining thing downpat.

Hermione interjected, "Well, Mrs. Weasley told us to come get you all for dinner. Hurry up, everyone's waiting."

She walked around my bed, before grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Harry and out the door, with the others following. Or so I thought.

Halfway down the stairs, I turned around, "By the way Harry, did you get the batt-"

I cut myself off when I realized that only Ron followed me and Hermione. Ron saw me looking and said, "Sirius wanted to talk to Harry alone."

Hermione glanced at me(a little dangerous considering she was the one walking ahead of us down the stairs and could easily fall), but said nothing.

* * *

So yall enjoyed that? REVIEW! Please? You can even flame if you want! Granted they'll probably be used to practice my baking skills, but still. ^_^'


End file.
